


there for you

by bioticnerfherder



Series: the stars we're meant to be [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticnerfherder/pseuds/bioticnerfherder
Summary: Carol finds out Maria is pregnant.(just a quick drabble)





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> i just had so many carolmaria feels and wrote this in the middle of the night after i saw the movie. i might end up writing some more drabbles to go with this one...

It broke Carol’s heart whenever Maria went home with a man she met at _Pancho’s_ , oblivious to just _how_ much Carol loved her. But she was still Carol’s best friend, and whatever made Maria happy, made Carol happy.

The opposite, however, was also true, which was why Carol was immediately ready to take up arms when she found Maria crying on the bathroom floor.

“Whose ass do I have to kick?” Carol asked. Her tender tone didn’t quite match the words, but Maria would know just how serious she was, anyway. Carol slunk down onto her knees and took her best friend into her arms.

“No,” Maria said. She shook her head and Carol felt more than saw the movement. “No, it’s not that. Carol, I’m– I’m pregnant.”

Carol resisted the urge to gasp in shock, remaining silent as the words sunk in.

“I don’t know what to do,” Maria went on. “The father– I don’t even have his information. Getting rid of this baby is out of the question. I love it already. But...being a single mother isn’t easy, let alone being a pilot _and_ a single mother. And would USAF even still let me fly? Would I be grounded and reassigned to desk work? Do I have to move back home? Ma and Paw would help me for sure, but––”

“Maria,” Carol interrupted. She let go of her so they could look at each other, cradling Maria’s face in her hands. “It’s okay. You can be a kick-ass pilot and an amazing mother at the same time. I’ll be there for you every step of the way. I promise.” She smiled at Maria.

Tears welled up in Maria’s eyes. “I love you, Carol. Thank you.”

“I love you, too.”

As Maria hugged her, she wondered if Maria would ever understand just how much.


End file.
